solo tu
by Takarada Megumi-kun
Summary: es un sasuhina al principio se vera sasuhinanaru pero no lo es o si un poquito jiji
1. Chapter 1

Just my friend  
cap. 1 You

_Etto…espero que les guste los dejo sayonara_

_**********************************************************************_

_-sasuke-kun prométeme que lo cuidaras_-dijo una pequeña mientras tomaba el pequeño peluche que la niña posaba en sus manos

-_te lo prometo hinata_-dijo el pequeño de cabellos azabaches mientras miraba el pequeño oso de peluche

-_sasuke…me extrañaras-_el moreno se quedo en silencio mirando como su gran "amiga" tomaba un color carmesí en sus mejillas

-_si…te voy a extrañar-_miro como la pequeña levantaba la mirada totalmente sorprendida con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-_arigato-_dijo la pequeña acercándose lentamente a el

-_yo también te voy a extrañar sasu-kun-_su rostro enrojeció al sentir unos delicados labios sobre sus mejillas, tal vez estaba soñando, no podía creerlo simplemente era imposible, aquella niña que siempre había considerado mas que su amiga lo había besado su primer beso a la tierna edad de diez años, no pudo estar mas feliz nada podía arruinar este momento

-_pasajeros del vuelo 426 con destino a Londres favor de abordar…-_era muy bueno para ser verdad, recordó como es que había llegado a esa situación que no era nada agradable para el, su amiga se iba a ir lejos muy lejos de el y tal vez no la volvería a ver así que se armo de valor tomo por las manos de la pequeña de ojos opalinos que tanto le gustaban

-_hinata me quieres-_soltó sin más, estaba realmente avergonzado, sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en sus pómulos haciéndolo enrojecer enormemente

-_sasuke-kun si te quiero…-_dijo la pequeña tartamudeando un poco mientras clavaba sus orbes platinadas en las del chico, este solo enrojeció se sentía feliz por fin había tenido el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos a su amiga_-como no voy a querer a mi mejor amigo-_dijo sonriente la pequeña mientras lo abrazaba

-_ie hina-chan yo no me refiero a…-_

_-vámonos hinata el avión esta apunto de despegar_-sonó la voz de un hombre mayor interrumpiendo su hablar

-_sayonara sasuke-kun-_dijo la pequeña mientras se alejaba de el

-_matte…matte-_grito el pequeño intentando correr detrás de ellos pero una luz en cegadora no se lo permitía

-_matte…matte-_repetía un chico que se encontraba en su cama cubierto con unas cuantas sabanas

-_sasu-kun despierta_-escuchó decir de una voz femenina ya conocida para el, abrió lentamente los ojos recibiendo unos cuantos rayos de sol que provenían de la ventana que era abierta por una mujer que se encontraba a un lado de esta

-_sasu-kun, levántate se te hará tarde_-dijo la mujer mientras veía como el chico se cubría nuevamente con las sabanas bufando unas cuantas cosa que no logro comprender

-_sasuke uchiha!! Tienes que levantarte, hoy es el primer día de en la preparatoria_-bufo un poco molesta la mujer mientras intentaba quitar las sabanas al chico pero este se oponía rotundamente, la preparatoria había olvidado que hoy era su primer día, bufo con fastidio, pensó que este año seria igual que en la secundaria (ósea que todas las mujeres se le lanzarían encima apenas lo vieran), presiono fuertemente el objeto que siempre cargaba a la hora de dormir, quito las sabanas y sonrió al ver el rostro irritado de su madre que había intentado quitarle las sabanas sin éxito alguno, se sentó sobre su cama y miro hacia su madre que la miraba extraño

-_sasu-kun deberías dejar de sujetar así al pobre osito le sacaras el relleno_-dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a el y le quitaba el pequeño oso de peluche

-_hmhp_-bufo sasuke molesto

-_dámelo yo lo arreglare_-dijo dulcemente su madre mientras observaba al peluche que le faltaba un poco de relleno y tenia algunos hilos sueltos

-_aun la recuerdas verdad_-dijo la mujer suspirando afligidamente mientras miraba como su hijo se tensaba y miraba hacia otro lado

-_esta bien me lo llevare te lo traeré por la noche, arréglate que itachi te esta esperando_-se levanto de su cama mientras miraba como su madre salía de su habitación, suspiro pesadamente, aun la recordaba, aun la soñaba, aun la quería y se podría decir que aun la amaba,¿ a quien?, simple al amor de su niñez, a su primer amor como todo mundo le decía al verlo suspirar o dar grandes bocanadas al aire, al mirar el cielo nocturno, como era eso posible después de seis años todavía quererla, no lo sabia no le tomaba importancia, su corazón le pertenecía solo a esa pequeña niña de la que se enamoro en su infancia, que seria ahora de ella se preguntaba lo mismo desde hace tres años al ver como su amigo quería fielmente a su novia que se encontraba muy lejos de el pero este le quería con fervor a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, como envidiaba a aquel rubio, quería tener un amor como el de su amigo, obvio que con el amor de su vida, será feliz, tendrá amigos, le estará yendo bien, no lo sabia pero siempre se preguntaba eso con la esperanza de que sus preguntas fueran contestadas, pero lo mas importante ¿se acordara de el?, suspiro pesadamente ya no sabia que hacer hace mucho tiempo su familia le había dicho que se olvidara de ella, que quizás ella tenia novio o que ya no se acordaba de el o que tal vez nunca la volviera a ver, bufo furioso ante sus pensamientos no se permitía creer eso y si fuera así a el no le importaría, si tuviera novio se la arrebataría al chico de las manos, si ya lo había olvidado el se encargaría de hacerla recordar, y si no la volvía a ver la buscaría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de ser feliz con ella, miro su reloj eran las 6:20 bajo rápidamente a el comedor donde encontró a su querida madre y a su no tan querido hermano

-_ohayo ototo-baka_-saludo su hermano mayor pero este solo le ignoro y se sentó en su lugar, observo lo que había en la mesa pero nada le apetecía así que solo tomo una tasa de café

-_no vas a desayunar sasuke_-dijo la mujer mirando como su hijo negaba con la cabeza

-_te hará daño, sasu-kun_-dijo preocupada al ver a su hijo mas sereno de lo normal

-_es hora de irnos okasan_-dijo el mayor de los hombres mientras miraba su reloj de mano

-_matta ne_- despedía a su madre con un beso en la mejilla-_sasuke que esperas que te lleve cargando_-dijo este burlescamente haciendo enfurecer al menor de los uchiha

-_cuídate sasuke-kun en la noche te llevo el peluche_-dijo sonriente la mujer mientras besaba la frente de este, el mayor de los chicos reía discretamente desde el marco de la puerta al oír lo que su madre le decía a su hermano, el menor solo bufo y se fue directo al auto junto a su hermano.

-_así que sasu-kun aun duerme con ositos_-dijo el mayor soltando una carcajada

-_hmhp_…-bufo irritado el menor, pero sabia con que defenderse-_celoso? Por que ella me lo dio a mí y no a ti_-sonrió victoriosamente al ver como su hermano se tensaba ante tal comentario

-_te lo dio por lastima, además no se por que aun lo conservas ella de seguro ya no te recuerda_-ahora el sonreía al ver como el pequeño sasuke apretaba sus puños

-_hmhp lo que digas, solo lo dices por que nunca te hizo caso, además no creo que ella se habría fijado en alguien como tu_-ahora sonreía descaradamente a su hermano mayor que había parado el auto frente al instituto

-_sasuke, pobre e inocente sasuke…_-suspiro-_solo espero que no regrese y que nunca la encuentres_-dijo el mayor mientras salía y azotaba fuertemente la puerta del auto dejando a un sasuke tenso.

-_ese dobe tiene suerte_-oía hablar a uno de sus amigos que miraba hacia algún sitio de los pasillos

-_ni que lo digas la chica es hermosa_-dijo un chico de cabellos lagos sujetados en una coleta, que hablaba con un castaño alborotado

-_hmhp ya llego el dobe_-interrumpió a los chicos que seguían observando a la pareja de lejos

-_oh! Sasuke!_-grito el castaño dando un pequeño salto por el susto

-_eres un problemático kiba! Si ya llego te estaba buscando como loco te quería presentar a su novia pero como no te veía pensó que no estarías en esta escuela de nuevo_-resumió shikamaru bostezando mientras el azabache chasqueaba la lengua

-_vamos a buscar los salones, no quiero meterme en problemas en el primer día_-gruño kiba mientras caminaba seguido de sasuke y shikamaru.

Habían llegado al salón, pero extrañamente la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro y no podían ingresar a aula, hasta que la magnifica novia de shikamaru abrió con un pasador para encontrarse con una impactante escena, ahí estaba el rubio de su amigo besándose con la que dedujo seria su novia, vio al rubio totalmente sonrojado mientras la chica se escondía detrás de este

-_kyaaaaaaaaa!!!! Hina-chan_-oía gritar la novia de su amigo shikamaru

_-"¡¿nani?!"-_dijo para si mismo oía bien lo que había dicho, sacudió suavemente tal vez era una coincidencia, si eso era, vio como lentamente la chica salía de la espalda del rubio para apreciar al grupo que tenia enfrente, vio como una rubia pegaba de gritos de felicidad

-_temari-chan eres tu?-_pregunto insegura la opalina

-_si quien mas crees que soy_-grito la rubia eufórica corriendo hacia la chica para abrazarla, pero esta se lanzo con mucha fuerza haciendo que hinata callera al piso junto con ella

-_cuando llegaste, por que no me hablaste durante este tiempo, eres mala_-interrogo infantilmente la rubia en el piso a la opalina, mientras que estas reían el grupo que estaba alrededor de ellas miraban extrañados la escena

-_oye teme me da gusto que estés acá_-grito el rubio al azabache llamando la atención del grupo de chicos

-_hmhp…_-bufo el azabache irritado, pero internamente se sentía bien al ver de nuevo a su gran amigo

-_etto…naruto quien es la chica con la que estabas_-hablo la peli rosa del grupo llamando la atención centrado su vista hacia el rubio esperando su respuesta

-_ah! Ella es mi novia_-dijo rascando su nuca con vergüenza

-_y que esperas que no vas a presentarla_-cuestiono una rubia que se hallaba abrazando a un azabache de mirada inexpresiva y una sonrisa falsa

-_etto…si demo_-intento hablar pero fue interrumpido

-_y de donde sacaste a esta novia naruto-kun_-pregunto el azabache que se encontraba con la rubia

-_bueno ella y yo nos conocimos hace seis años en Londres cuando ella recién había llegado al país y nos hicimos novios hace cinco años pero mis padres decidieron regresar pero nosotros no rompimos nuestra relación y ella decidió volver junto a su familia_-dijo suspirando el rubio mientras que las chicas que estaban alrededor escuchando soltaban suspiros uno que otro kawaii y lo romántico que era su relación, mientras que cierto azabache se encontraba exasperado, todo era muy parecido la historia la chica no sabia que creer

-_y que no la vas a presentar dobe_-soltó fríamente

-_si teme pero tu no llegaste temprano si no, hubieras sido el primero_-bufo el rubio molesto mientras caminaba a hacia su novia que aun se encontraban en el piso hablando con su vieja amiga

-_etto…hina-chan ven hay unos amigos que te quiero presentar -_dijo el rubio agachándose a la altura de esta

-_es cierto hina-chan ven te quiero presentar a mi novio_-dijo firmemente la rubia mientras tomaba de las manos a ambos llevándoselos prácticamente a arrastras

-_ne…chicos miren les quiero presentar a una amiga_-dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba por el cuello a hinata llamando la atención de los presentes-_ella es hinata hyuuga_-_"…hinata…no…no puede ser" _se dijo internamente mientras veía a la chica que se presentaba a sus amigos hasta que llegaron junto a el, esta vez la presento naruto

-_mira teme ella es la chica de la que tanto te había hablado, hinata el es mi amigo sasuke uchiha_-se quedo petrificado al ver de cerca a la chica en verdad era ella es que lucia realmente hermosa, su cabellera era larga y azulada, su ojos perlados como la luna, su piel nívea, y su escultural figura que resaltaba con ese uniforme escolar que consistía en una falda negra tableada que dejaba ver sus piernas largar y bien torneadas, una blusa blanca delgada haciendo resaltar su bien proporcionado busto, y una pequeña sudadera negra

_-…sa…sasuke-kun…-_escucho que lo llamaban y era la hojiblanco

-_sasu-kun eres tu!_-grito la chica mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de este-_que gusto me da verte mírate eres muy guapo_-decía la chica sin soltar al ojinegro que se encontraba muy sorprendido como los demás pero muy feliz debía admitirlo

-_se conocen_-pregunto nervioso el rubio al ver a su hinata muy contenta con su amigo debía admitirlo tenia celos

-_eh? Así naru-kun, el y yo éramos muy buenos amigos de la infancia, recuerdas al amigo que me fue a dejar al aeropuerto era sasuke-kun- _dijo hinata soltando al ojinegro mientras abrazaba al rubio que ya se encontraba aliviado ante la respuesta de su novia al igual que cierta peli rosa que por un momento deseo haber matado a aquella chica.

Se sentía herido, bueno realmente más que eso, no sabía como reaccionar, "_naruto y hinata"… "cinco años de noviazgo"…_miro como todos hablaban alrededor de la pareja, si los había estado observando en todo el tiempo que les había dado como libre ya que su profesor no asistiría, miraba como sonreían felices, como el la abrazaba y como ella se dejaba llevar por esos brazos, golpeo fuertemente la barra de concreto de la azotea, que debía hacer, si tan solo le hubiera puesto mas atención a su amigo, si hubiera sabido el nombre de aquella chica que el nombraba tanto, tal vez esto no le estaría pasando, se reprendió mentalmente y cerro sus ojos debía encontrar una solución, fue ahí cuando esas palabras llegaron a su mente como un balde de agua fría _"si tuviera novio se la arrebataría al chico de las manos, si ya lo había olvidado el se encargaría de hacerla recordar, y si no la volvía a ver la buscaría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de ser feliz con ella"_ seria capaz de arrebatarle a su amigo a su gran amor, lo haría sufrir para que el fuera feliz, _"si seria capaz",_ esa frase paso por su mente se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo egoísta como siempre y que esto no iba a ser fácil podría jugar sucio le diría unas cuantas mentiras como que naruto la engañaba o cosas por el estilo, pero se daba cuenta de que ella sufriría y el lo odiaría si hiciera eso, y a el no le convenía, no quería perder a las personas que eran importantes para el, entonces que debía hacer, medito unos segundos, y una gran idea llego a su mente, _"conquistarla"_ si debía hacer eso si quería jugar limpio debería ganar espacio poco a poco en el corazón de ella para sacar definitivamente al rubio de este, sin necesidad de lastimarlo, si, se alababa mentalmente, ninguna chica podría resistirse al gran sasuke uchiha y ella no seria la excepción abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió maliciosamente al encontrar una perfecta solución, pero ahora había un problema, como debía actuar, nunca había tratado de seducir a una chica ya que todas se le lanzaban a el técnicamente, debería pensar, a pesar de tener un club de fans nunca había estado con una chica ya que ese lugar se lo reservaba a la ojiluna, cerro nuevamente los ojos pero los abrió al escuchar unos gritos provenientes del lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos y puso atención al ver como un pelirrojo tomaba a la dulce chica apreciada por el bruscamente_._

-

-

-

si ya se no termino uno y empiezo otro pero este ya lo tenia la continuacion de mis otros fics lo subo dentro del marte o miercoles es que estoy en la prepa muy ocupada con lo de mi ingenieria, me estoy preparando entonces no puedo por que si no estoy leyendo estoy resolviendo problemas que me rompen la cabeza entonces tardare un poco bueno eso es todo esperto les haya gustado el primer cap lean mis otros fics y digan que les parece va

matta ne


	2. Chapter 2

_Cap.2 return _

Había anhelado tanto llegar a la ciudad estaba agotada el viaje fue muy largo pero a ella no le importaba mucho, tan solo quería ver a su rubio adorado

-_pasajeros abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad en un momento arribaremos a la ciudad de Tokio_-suspiro alegremente y se abrocho el cinturón, pronto llego al aeropuerto y fue recibida por su familia estaba feliz de ver a su padre a su pequeña hermana y a su querido primo neji, pero no lo vio a el, por un momento se sintió mal del que no la recibiera, pero que esperaba si mañana empezarían las clases

_-hina-chan!!-_escucho gritar a alguien su nombre, giro sobre si para encontrarse con un oso gigante de peluche unas rosas blancas y una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón, sonrió al ver en medio de todo a su rubio

-_naruto-kun eres tu-_interrogo, pero se sorprendió al recibir una sonrisa con un gran abrazo

-_claro que soy yo hina-chan, que ya no recuerdas a tu novio-_dijo sonriente el chico mientras levantaba las cosas que había tirado por abrazar a su novia

-_ie, no es eso naruto-kun…es que es que tu…-_dijo nerviosa la chica mientras se sonrojaba y jugaba con sus de dedos

_-es que, que, hinata-_pregunto el rubio intrigado

-_es que estas…es que estas muy guapo naruto-kun-_soltó casi en un gritillo la joven mientras intentaba no desmayarse ante el rubio

-_era eso-_dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza muy sonrojado

-_a decir verdad tu estas mas bonita de lo que te vez en las fotos hinata-_sonrió mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos haciendo que la chica se sonrojara

-_hmhp, es hora de irnos_-interrumpió un castaño colocándose en medio de los chicos

-_hai… hai…ya vamos niisan-_contesto ella mientras veía como su niisan le sonreía dulcemente para luego girar su vista al rubio atemorizando a este-_vamos naruto-kun-_dijo sacando al rubio del terror que había sentido en la mirada del castaño, salieron del aeropuerto para entrar al coche que los llevaría hasta la mansión hyuuga donde se despediría de su rubio adorado

-_vendré por ti mañana para ir a la escuela te quiero presentar a mis amigos-_dijo el rubio sonriente a fuera de la puerta principal de la mansión

_-esta bien naruto-kun-_dijo sonriente

-_si bueno ya me voy oyasuminasai (buenas noches)-_dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla cosa que la hizo sonrojar como siempre, pero ella quería un poco mas pero no iba a pedírselo, sin querer se movió haciendo que sus labios se estrecharan con los del rubio, por un momento se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro muy sorprendidos pero al final cerraron los ojos para profundizar ese beso que al principio tomo un ritmo lento y torpe pero después fue deseoso y desesperado, se separaron lentamente por falta de aire mientras se miraban muy avergonzados

-_nos vemos mañana hina-chan duerme con los angelitos_-dijo el rubio son riente dejando a la ojiluna sonrojada al plantarle un beso en la frente para después marcharse, ella solo se dedico a mirar al rubio que brincaba de un lado a otro y gritaba cosas como-_tengo la novia mas hermosa del mundo te quiero hinata-_hasta que tropezó y callo encima de un perro que después lo persiguió con amenaza de morderlo después de haberlo pisado, sonrío algo preocupada pero feliz por que al fin estaría con el rubio.

-_ohayo onesan-_saludo una pequeña niña que se encontraba encima de ella

-_ohayo hanabi_ _que haces aquí tan temprano-_pregunto somnolienta

-_venia a decirte que naruto-kun ha venido a verte dice que te espera para ir a la escuela-sonrió la pequeña_

_-¡¿nani?!…naruto-kun…la escuela…me quede dormida-_grito esta mientras se levantaba y tiraba a su hermana de la cama

-_hinata_-dijo la pequeña mientras veía como su hermana buscaba desesperadamente sus cosas sin hacerle caso hasta que la jalo haciéndola caer al piso-_hinata, era una broma mira_-señalo el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche a lado de su cama 5:50

-_ah_-suspiro hinata mientras se tiraba al piso completamente con la respiración acelerada asustando un poco a su hermana

-_te encuentras bien_-pregunto la pequeña mirándola con un poco de temor

-_hai, solo déjame en un momento bajo_-_hai_-la pequeña asintió y salió de la habitación.

-_ohayo hinata_-saludo cortésmente su padre desde la mesa-_ohayo_ _otto-san, neji niisan_-devolvió el saludo mientras el ultimo sonreía y se sentaba a lado de ella

-_como te has sentido después del viaje_-pregunto serio su padre

-_ano…bien no se preocupe_-contesto débilmente mientras terminaba de desayunar

-_disculpe señorita pero en la puerta la buscan_-dijo la persona de servicio-_es un joven creo que se llama naruto_-dijo dudosa mientras veía como la joven se sobre saltaba

-_naruto-kun…otto-san…debo irme, neji niisan gomen, hanabi-chan cuídate los quiero_-se despidió mientras se levantaba bruscamente de su lugar, mientras salía corriendo en busca de su maletín, dejando a toda su familia desconcertada.

-_ohayo hina-chan-_saludo eufórico el rubio mientras la abrazaba

-_ohayo…na…naruto-kun_-respondió al saludo mientras abrazaba lo mas fuerte posible a su rubio

_-ya es hora hay que irnos es el primer día no estas emocionada-_el primer día de preparatoria la verdad no estaba emocionada si no nerviosa, era su primer día en un lugar que no conocía con personas extrañas a excepción del rubio

-_ojala_ _el teme este ahí quiero presentártelo es un cubito de hielo pero tiene buen corazón_-hablaba su rubio esa descripción le hizo recordar a un niño de diez años aproximadamente, cabello y ojos oscuros como la noche con la mirada fría y penetrante, de piel nívea mientras cruzaba los brazos y esbozaba una sonrisa de lado, sonrió ante ese recuerdo era su querido amigo sasuke el mejor de su infancia, hace mucho que no sabia de el, mas bien desde hace seis años, desde que se marcho del país en busca de su alivio, suspiro afligidamente aun tenia la esperanza de volverlo a ver pero eso seria casi imposible

-_hina-chan te encuentras bien_-pregunto preocupado el rubio

-_hai…naruto-kun…gomen que decías_-_eh? Nada importante solo que ya habíamos llegado_-respondió este, observo detenidamente el lugar era enorme y tan solo era la entrada que podría haber adentro se pregunto al ver una puerta enorme de madera y arboles a los lados, no eran cualquier árbol si no eran sakuras que desprendían sus pétalos dándole un toque mágico al lugar

-_ohayo naruto, me alegra verte por acá_-saludo un hombre de cabellos castaños-_ah! Ohayo iruka-senzei, mire le presento a mi novia, ella es hinata hyuuga_

-_ohayo, es un gusto conocerle_-_no el gusto es mío_-respondió el hombre levemente sonrojado

-_naruto_!-oía gritar a un grupo de chicas que se acercaban hacia ellos-_oh naruto dame tu autógrafo, naruto sal conmigo, naruto que guapo eres_-gritaban las chicas haciéndola enfadar levemente, pero su molestia termino al ver como su novio trataba de escapar de estas saliendo arrastras del grupo acercándose a ella

-_gomen…gomen hinata-chan yo no quería ellas se me acercaron siempre a sido así y es peor cuando esta el teme_-explicaba el rubio con cascadas en los ojos

-_ie, no…no te preocupes naruto-kun-_son rio para tranquilizar al chico, que al parecer funciono al sentir como la abrazaba-_na…naruto…kun me… me ahogo_-articulo esta con dificultad por la falta de aire

-_gomen…hina-chan-etto…si no hay problema pe…pero por que te siguen naruto-kun-_pregunto curiosa por que no era nada natural que una multitud te siguiera bueno eso pasa si eres una estrella de rock o un actor o un chico muy guapo, bueno su novio si era guapo pero no ha exageración

-_ah? Eso es por que soy la estrella del equipo de básquetbol, vóleibol, futbol y natación… de casi todo_-respondió este con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-_eh?_-se sorprendió naturalmente, no sabia eso, a el rubio se le había olvidado darle ese detalle entonces eso quería decir que el, que el era-_…popular_-susurro para si misma pero el rubio extrañamente la alcanzo a escuchar

-_si soy muy popular, eso te molesta_-pregunto el rubio preocupado

-_ie…ie…no naruto-kun pero por que no me dijiste cuando hablábamos por teléfono_-pregunto mirando fijamente a el rubio

-_ah? Es que se me olvido_-sonrió ampliamente mientras se llevaba las manos hacia la nuca, dejando a una hinata confundida con una gotita en la frente

-_konnichi wa naruto-kun_-escucho una voz proveniente de sus espaladas era un chico castaño alto con unas marcas triangulares cobrizas en cada mejilla muy hiperactivo al igual que su novio junto un chico pelinegro con una coleta baja-_tsk_-chasqueo la lengua este

-_oh pero mira que bonita_-sonrió ampliamente el chico de marcas-_quien es naruto_-pregunto este mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente haciéndola sonrojar mientras su novio se quedaba callado mirándolo con rabia-_a que dobe tan mal educado_-dijo mirando a su rubio maliciosamente-_soy kiba inuzuka_-se presento mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba con delicadeza haciendo una leve reverencia-_y el vago ese de allá es shikamaru_-señalo al otro chico que bostezaba y saludaba con un hola y un que problemático-_y se puede saber quien eres hermosura_-soltó el chico haciéndola enrojecer enormemente hasta el punto de dejarla sin habla

-_ano…yo…yo…soy_

-_ella es mi novia_-grito el rubio histéricamente mientras alejaba las manos del chico con brusquedad

Todos los que estaban alrededor se quedaron impactados al oír lo que había dicho el súper mega campeón de todos los deportes

_-¡¿nani!?_-exclamaron ambos chicos totalmente sorprendidos

-_lo que oyeron inútiles así que NO SE ACERQUEN_-gritoneo mientras les lanzaba una mirada asesina a todos los chicos que se encontraban alrededor como si la estuviese proclamándola suya públicamente

-_na…naruto-kun_-soltó tímidamente se sentía realmente incomoda al ser el centro de atención, eso nunca le había gustado pero que esperaba si era la novia de uno de los chicos mas populares del konohagaruke, sentía como todas las miradas se posaban en ellos dos, pero no le tomaba mucha importancia al ver como su novio sonreía felizmente

-_tsk que problemático_-soltó el chico de la coleta llevándose a arrastras al otro chico

-_hinata quieres ir al salón ya_-dijo el chico mientras tomaba la mano de la chica haciéndola sonrojar como siempre, no es que fuera la primera vez pues después de todo llevaba cinco años saliendo con su novio, pero parecía ser como la primera vez se sentía como la pequeña hinata que se había enamorado de ese niño tan dulce en Londres y por azares del destino regreso a Tokio

-_hai_-sonrió mientras cruzaban una multitud que habrían paso ante ellos

-_na…naruto-kun…tengo que buscar mi salón_-hablo delicadamente mientras el rubio le sonreía al máximo

-_y cual es el tuyo_-pregunto este mientras paraban su caminata

-_mmm…_-decía mientras sacaba un pequeño papel de una de las bolsas de su suéter

-_es el 1-3_-sonrio al ver la expresión del rostro de su amado esa sonrisa zorruna significaba algo

-_estamos en el mismo hina-chan_-grito este mientras la cargaba y daban vueltas hasta caer el piso el uno sobre el otro en una situación comprometedora

-_na…naruto-kun_ -susurro sonrosada debajo del chico

-_hina-chan_-susurro este mientras se acercaba lentamente a su rostro y rosaba delicadamente sus finos labios dándole paso aun torpe pero dulce beso

-_kawaii-yo quiero un novio como naruto-kun_-chillo una chica interrumpiendo ese precioso momento el rubio giro la vista apunto de gritarle cuando encontró a toda una multitud de chicos y chicas que los veían, algunos chicos grababan con su celular mientras las chicas suspiraban y una que otra hacia sus corajes, mientras ellos se sonrojaban al máximo se pusieron de pie y entraron corriendo a un salón mientras eran seguidos por una multitud de estudiantes, entraron los mas rápido a una de las aulas cerrando fuertemente esta mientras se pegaban sobre esta totalmente agitados impidiendo el paso a los chicos que golpeteaban la puerta, rato después sonrieron al ya no oír nada mientras se separaban

-_eso estuvo cerca…no es así hina-chan_-expreso agitadamente el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba

-_hai…naruto-kun_-respondió con la respiración muy acelerada cosa que preocupo al rubio

-_te encuentras bien_-pregunto notoriamente angustiado

-_hai…solo que corrimos muy rápido_-respondió esta mientras se aferraba a el con una gran fuerza

-_hinata_-murmuro este mientras se separaba levemente de ella bajando la mirada en busca de esos ojos platinados y esas mejillas sonrojadas

_-…siempre te cuidare nunca desconfíes de mi yo te amare y te protegeré de todo lo que te haga daño incluso de mi mismo solo te pido que te cuides no quiero que te pase nada_-termino de hablar este ella quería replicar que no se preocupara que no haría nada que la expusiera pero esos cálidos labios que tanto anhelaba sellaban sus labios en un apasionado beso, estuvieron así por un rato la verdad no supo cuanto solo sabia que lo estaba gozando nada podía ir mejor nada podía arruinar este momento

-_kyaaaaaaaaa!!!! Hina-chan_-oía gritar a una chica desde la puerta esa voz se le hacia realmente conocida pero no quería que la vieran le daba vergüenza que la hayan visto besándose con su novio, así que se escondió detrás de este, pero le dio curiosidad quien la llamaba si no conocía a nadie, lentamente fue asomándose detrás de la espalda de su novio y pudo divisar a un grupo de chicos entre ellos los que saludo esta mañana pero detuvo su inspección al reconocer a su vieja amiga a esa rubia atolondrada que tanto quería

-_temari-chan eres tu?-_pregunto insegura

-_si quien mas crees que soy_-grito la rubia eufórica corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla, pero esta se lanzo con mucha fuerza haciendo que ambas cayeran

-_cuando llegaste, por que no me hablaste durante este tiempo, eres mala_-interrogo infantilmente la rubia en el piso, decía mil y un cosas tan rápido que no las podía entender así que solo pudo sonreír ante eso ella no había cambiado absolutamente desde que la había conocido en Londres la rubia sonrió también al ver como ella sonreía ambas no pudieron contenerla mas y se lanzaron a reír juntas, mientras que estas reían el grupo que estaba alrededor de ellas miraban extrañados la escena

-_como has estado_-pregunto la rubia acercándose atentamente a ella

-_bien, desde ese día con tu hermano ya no ha pasado nada me encuentro mucho mejor_-respondió entristecida

-_hina discúlpalo pero sabes el es así te juro que no hay día que no te piense me esta preocupando, el a querido regresar por ti, se que lo que sintió en un principio era amor pero ahora no se solo parece un loco obsesionado me preocupa por ti, por el_-hablo afligidamente la rubia mientras bajaba la mirada, ella también se sentía mal ya que era la mas afectada en todo eso además ella si lo amaba

-_etto…hina-chan ven hay unos amigos que te quiero presentar –_interrumpió su adorado rubio colocándose en cuclillas para estar a su altura

-_es cierto hina-chan ven te quiero presentar a mi novio_-dijo firmemente la rubia rompiendo ese estado deprimente mientras le tomaba una de sus manos llevándola frente al grupo prácticamente arrastras a lado del rubio que solo sonreía parecía que ellos habían superado sus diferencias y se llevaban de maravilla sonrió al solo hecho de pensar eso

-_ne…chicos miren les quiero presentar a una amiga_-dijo la rubia mientras la abrazaba por el cuello llamando la atención de los presentes

-_ella es hinata hyuuga_-le presento la rubia mientras ella solo se limitaba a sonreír y saludar a todo el grupo que estaba formado por un chico pelinegro con facciones finas que le recordaba a su antiguo amigo pero a diferencia este sonreía pero parecía ser una sonrisa falsa, "_bienvenida hina-chan_" le dijo este tiernamente mientras hacia la acción que había hecho el castaño de la mañana llevándose un buen golpe por parte de una rubia que se encontraba a su lado que al parecer era su novia esta era una chica de cabellos largos y dorados pero no tanto como los de su novio que se encontraban atados en una coleta alta también tenia ojos azules pero mas claros "_konnichi wa hina-chan soy ino y el tarado que esta en el piso es mi novio sai_"saludo animadamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo haciéndola enrojecer y sonreír levemente, la siguiente fue una chica de cabellos rosados "_extraños_" pensó y tenia unas orbes color jade muy bonitos según ella la observo y pudo ver una sonrisa sincera así que ella también sonrió mientras la saludaba cordialmente "_ohayo hina-chan soy sakura, sakura haruno_", después vio a los otros chicos que había visto por la mañana pero algo la sorprendió-_ne hina-chan este es el vago de mi novio shikamaru todo un genio-_dijo sonriente su amiga mientras abrazaba a el chico y le daba un pequeño beso sobre en la comisura de sus labios, sonrió al ver feliz a su amiga no podía sentirse mejor por ella, así que los dejo y se fue con su rubio a saludar al ultimo del grupo

-_mira teme ella es la chica de la que tanto te había hablado, hinata el es mi amigo sasuke uchiha_-escucho decir a su novio cuando llegaron al frente del chico

_-…sa…sasuke-kun…-_murmuro al ver a su antiguo amigo

-_sasu-kun eres tu!_-grito mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de este-_que gusto me da verte mírate eres muy guapo_-dijo sin soltarlo se sentía feliz de volverlo a ver todo era feliz "_este día es maravilloso_" se dijo así misma

-_se conocen_-pregunto nervioso el rubio nervioso cosa que noto

-_eh? Así naru-kun, el y yo éramos muy buenos amigos de la infancia, recuerdas al amigo que me fue a dejar al aeropuerto era sasuke-kun- _dijo soltando a su amigo mientras lo abrazaba a su rubio dándole seguridad a sus palabras calmándolo de un claro ataque de celos sonrió un poco por eso y se reunió con los demás sintiendo una extraña mirada sobre ella pero no supo distinguir de quien era

Salió del lugar con su novio y su nuevo grupo de amigos que sonreían, pero pudo notar la ausencia de su amigo de la infancia se sintió un poco triste pero ya tendría tiempo de hablar con el, tenia tantas cosas que contarle sobre el tiempo que estuvo fuera y que no le dijo por no localizarlo desde su partida

-_dime hina-chan de donde vienes_-pregunto una peli rosa que estaba sentada frente a ella en el pasto, _pasto_, se dijo así misma, estaba tan distraída buscando a su amigo con la mirada que no se había dado cuenta de cómo había llegado ahí

-_etto…yo vengo de Londres…yo estuve viviendo seis años allá aunque la mayoría del tiempo estuve aquí_-contesto lo mas rápido posible

-_y como conoces a tema-chan y naruto_-pregunto ahora la rubia clara que le hacia piojitos al pelinegro que estaba acostado cómodamente sobre sus piernas

-_pues ella y yo éramos compañeras de habitación en un internado en Londres al principio no nos llevábamos bien pero después por unas cuantas cosas que nos unieron nos fuimos haciendo las mejores amigas_-dijo mientras le sonreía a la rubia que también le devolvía la sonrisa-y _a naruto-kun lo conocí por un pequeño accidente en el internado_-dijo sonrojada mientras miraba al rubio que se encontraba igual

-_y a sasuke-kun como lo conociste_-pregunto nuevamente la peli rosa con una clara curiosidad

-_a el y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños, nuestros padres son socios de una automotriz_-dijo avergonzada mientras sentía todas las miradas sobre ella llenas de sorpresa

-_ha si que has vuelto_-escucho una voz llena de arrogancia atrás de ella-_a mi_-finalizo la voz mientras la tomaba bruscamente del brazo mientras escuchaba las voces de sus nuevas amigas llenas de terror y los de sus amiga temari suplicantes

-_te dije que no te quería volver a ver con este idiota-_escucho de nuevo mientras de sus ojos salían gotas de agua salada cerrándose poco a poco llenándose de oscuridad mientras su ultima imagen fue de unos furiosos ojos agua marina ,un grito desgarrador y un fuerte golpe escucho para caer rendida

_-----------------------------_

_espero les haya gustado se que es un poco mas naruhina pero seguro que este fic es sasuhina no se enojen je espero les haya gustado dejen post y echenle una ojeadita a mis demas fics please_

_matta ne_


	3. Chapter 3

_3. hurt _

-_ha si que has vuelto_-escucho una voz llena de arrogancia atrás de ella-_a mi_-finalizo la voz mientras la tomaba bruscamente del brazo mientras escuchaba las voces de sus nuevas amigas llenas de terror y los de sus amiga temari suplicantes

-_te dije que no te quería volver a ver con este idiota_-escucho de nuevo mientras de sus ojos salían gotas de agua salada mientras poco a poco se cerraban llenándolos de oscuridad mientras su ultima imagen fue de unos furiosos ojos agua marina ,un grito desgarrador y un fuerte golpe escucho para caer rendida

-_maldito que haces aquí_-grito el rubio mientras levantaba a la ojiluna del piso después de haber golpeado a el pelirrojo

-_gaara_-grito la rubia mostaza mientras corría con lagrimas en los ojos quedando enfrente de el –_eres un idiota_-grito mientras daba la vuelta corriendo hacia donde se hallaba el rubio y su amiga inconsciente-_vamos naruto a la enfermería sabes que esto puede ser peligroso_- trato de hablar calmadamente mientras veía que el rubio se movía opto por gritar_-¡corre ahora!-_grito histérica mientras lloraba y su novio la abrazaba tratando de calmarla pero no podía, sabia que si le pasaba algo a su amiga no podría con la culpa así que salió corriendo en dirección del rubio seguidos de los demás que estaban muy preocupados mientras de lado lanzaban una mirada fulminadora al pelirrojo

----

-_y esa es la historia por eso no puedo permitir que nada le pase nada, esos sonrojos no son normales ni sus constantes desmayos_-termino de decir afligidamente el rubio a todos sus amigos-_por eso les pido el favor de cuidarla cuando yo no este cerca de ella, cualquier reacción puede ser peligrosa, como la de hoy_-finalizo mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza descomunal y brotaban lagrimas de esos ojos azul cielo

-_naruto…_-susurraron todos los del grupo mientras posaban la mirada en la ojiluna que se encontraba reposando en una de las camas de la enfermería teniendo a lado de ella a una rubia empapada de lagrimas

-_hai puedes contar con nosotros naruto_-afirmo la peli rosa rompiendo esa atmosfera triste

-_hai_-asintieron todos mostrándole una sonrisa al rubio devolviéndole seguridad en sus palabras

----

-_sabaku_-esbozo con una sonrisa de lado mientras le extendía la mano a el chico

-_uchiha_-susurro este mientras tomaba la ayuda del pelinegro

-_que es lo que crees que haces_-pregunto en tono indiferente el ojinegro

-_reclamando lo que es mío_-contesto el pelirrojo ya de pie tensionando a su acompañante por su respuesta

-_hmhp que yo sepa las personas tienen propiedad_-contradijo esperando la respuesta que quería

-_no te metas uchiha, hinata hyuuga es y será mía por siempre_-hablo el pelirrojo dejando atrás a un pelinegro mas que furioso

Camino por los pasillos estaba hecho una furia con las palabras del pelirrojo "_hinata hyuuga es y será mía por siempre_" kuso maldijo una y otra vez este, como se atrevía a decir eso, el único con derecho de hacerlo era el y solo el, camino sin dirección alguna hasta llegar a los pasillos de la enfermería donde se detuvo al escuchar algo que le llamo la atención

-_por eso les pido el favor de cuidarla cuando yo no este cerca de ella cualquier reacción puede ser peligrosa, como la de hoy_-escucho decir al dobe de de su amigo-_hai_-respondieron todos

De que hablan ahora estos, cuidar a quien se pregunto mientras retomaba su caminata, pero escucho unos pasos provenientes de donde estaba anteriormente y se escondió en una de las columnas del pasillo

-_amor si yo estuviera en el lugar de hina-chan harías lo mismo que hace naruto-kun por ella_-oyó decir a la rubia de su amiga esperando respuesta de su "copia barata"

-_no, yo haría mas por ti yo te daría mi corazón_-respondió el ojinegro abrazando por la espalda a su novia

-_hey par de tortolos tenemos una misión, dejen sus arrumacos para después_-grito la peli rosa del grupo poniéndose enfrente del grupo

-_hmhp, cállate sakura lo que pasa es que nos tienes envidia_-dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa

-_no, no te tengo envidia dime quien quiere estar tan cerda como tu_-respondió la peli rosa mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de rabia cosa que la rubia correspondió poniéndose frente a frente, haciendo que los demás chicos retrocedieran con temor

-¡_ya cálmense las dos!_-oyeron un grito atrás de ellas que sorprendió al grupo, giraron la vista para encontrarse con una castaña no un año mas mayor que ellos con dos molletes en la cabeza acompañada de un chico similar a su nueva amiga

-¿_quien eres tu?_-preguntaron todos a excepción de shikamaru que solo chasqueaba la lengua

-_ten ten, ichinomi ten ten_-se presento la castaña-_es cierto ustedes como nuevos amigos de hina-chan deben cuidar de ella supongo que naruto-kun ya les dijo el por que no es así_-dijo la castaña mientras veía como asentían y le prestaban mas atención

-_hmhp, no le hagan o digan nada que le provoque un malestar si no se las verán conmigo_-hablo ahora el castaño que abría abruptamente sus ojos color perla lanzando miradas fulminadoras a todo el grupo mientras estos solo asentían llenos de terror-_vamos_-se dirigió a la castaña mientras caminaba pasando de lado a los amigos de su prima en dirección de la enfermería

-_es cierto hay que tomarnos esto en serio_-dijo la peli rosa llamando la atención de todos

-_si será una misión, de eso depende nuestra nueva amiga_-apoyo la rubia a la peli rosa

_-¿una misión?_-preguntaron incrédulos los tres chicos

_-¡si la misión hina-hina chan!_-gritaron el par de chicas haciendo poses "sexys", mientras los chicos las miraban con una gotita en la cabeza

_-"misión hina-hina-chan" "cuidar de ella" "malestar" ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí?_-se pregunto saliendo de su escondite y caminando en dirección contraria, no sabia pero estaba seguro de que tendría tiempo de sobra para averiguarlo de la misma boca de la propia hinata, de sus exquisitos labios, sonrió de lado mientras se perdía en la multitud de estudiantes que salían de clases

-_naruto ya despertó_-escucho los gritos de su amiga llamando a su amado mientras abría lentamente los ojos acoplándose a la luz del lugar

-_hina-chan te encuentras bien_-le pregunto su amado totalmente preocupado

-_eh? Que, que paso donde estoy_-pregunto totalmente confundida posando una de sus manos en la cabeza haciendo un gesto adolorido

-_eh?_-susurraron ambos rubios confundidos pero al final sonrieron-_nada hina-chan lo que paso es que alguien te empujo y te caíste pegándote en la cabeza_-respondió el rubio dándole pequeños codazos a la rubia cosa que la ojiluna no noto por que estaba muy concentrada en una marca roja que se encontraba en su brazo-_etto…y esto_-pregunto señalando la marca-_ah perdón fui yo es cuando te caíste te quise agarrar pero te jale con mucha fuerza_-hablo el rubio haciendo una sonrisa fingida, que se le quito al oír el timbre para después tensionarse al igual _que la rubia_

_-que_ _pasa_-pregunto confundida tratando de levantarse

-_física_-gritaron los rubios

-_que pasa_-pregunto de nuevo

-_kurenai_-gritaron aterrados ambos mientras jalaban a la ojiluna que seguía sin comprender siendo llevada a arrastras por toda la escuela…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

hola solo subi la conti seguida por que estoy muy feliz tuve la nota mas alta en un examen y estoy que derramo felicidad por donde quier ja bueno eso de gaara se que el final estuvo confuso pero detras del cubito de hielo de gaara sama hay una pequeña historia de amor con nuestra hinata-chan luego les explico ya estoy soltando mas de lo que deberia

que creen que hay pasado entre esos dos que pasara con naruto y hinata, que hara sasuke

todo esto y mas en el siguiente cap. los voy a hacer sufrir un poco y tardare en subir la conti

gracias a los que me dejaron rewie y los que me agregaron a historia favorita

reclamos, sugerencias ganas de matarme aquie esta su servidora aunque la ultima no es recomendable xq si lo hacen quien va seguir con el fic jijiji

matta ne


End file.
